The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition
"The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition" is the tenth episode of the fifth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode first aired on Thursday, November 17, 2011.The Big Bang Theory - The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition (TV Episode 2011) - IMDb Summary Sheldon considers taking his relationship with Amy to the next level after Stuart asks her out on a date. Sheldon appears at the movies on their date and asks Amy to be his girlfriend. Extended Plot At the comic book store, Howard tells Leonard and Raj that it is amazing how people go to comic book stores instead of downloading digital comic|comics digitally. Leonard says it is probably for the best since the weekly trip to the comic book store is the only chance for their mothers to change their bed sheets. Howard replies that he is getting new sheets tonight and rejoices at it. Meanwhile, at another corner, Sheldon asks Amy her thoughts about the new Comic Book Night. Amy does not appear very enthusiastic. Sheldon says it is magical, but Amy is disappointed since, although a brilliant man like Sheldon is entitled to his own vice, she could entertain something like him going to opium den|opium bars or human hunting|hunting his fellow men for sport, but comic books: lame-o. Sheldon retorts with two points: how comic books tell stories through sequential arts, which goes back to 17,000 years ago with cave paintings, and that Amy plays the harp--like that is cool (sarcasm). Stuart approaches and asks Amy if she needs any help. Amy requests a comic book that depicts a woman whose bosom cannot be used as a flotation devices. Stuart apologizes and tells her most guys coming there like big bosoms (and a couple of them have manboobs|big bosoms themselves). Back to the other guys. Raj walks over to Leonard and Howard while holding a small box. He says the new Mystic Warlords of Ka'a expansion pack is out. Howard expresses his disbelief on the matter and says that they just keep making more cheesy monsters, slapping them on cards, and selling them for $25 per pack "like a secret tax for guys who cannot get laid". Raj says they are not even trying and mentions the "Satanimals" pack with a "Helliphant" card. He said it was absurd and wonders whether a bad elephant died and got sent to hell. He wonders what an elephant could have done to suffer from eternal damnation. Howard looks at the box and it reads Wild West and Witches. He wonders what kind of loser would care about a showdown between Billy the Kid and the White Wizard of the North. Raj calls Howard a "total loser" and says it's obvious that Billy the Kid would win over an old man with a wand. Leonard interrupts, wondering what if the wizard casts the "Helmet of Confusion" spell on Billy the Kid's cowboy hat. Howard reminds them that they are talking about Billy the Kid and that the wizard would be shot between the eyes faster than he can ask what is Billy the Kid doing in the mystic realm of Ka'a. Stuart comes up to them and asks Leonard about Amy and whether she and Sheldon are a couple. Leonard answers that they are a "couple of weirdoes". Howard asks Stuart if he is interested in Amy. Stuart says Amy did not look at him with soul-sucking, ball-shriveling hatred and contempt--and he likes that in a woman. He asked Leonard to check in with Sheldon to see if he would be okay with Stuart asking Amy out. Leonard agrees to do so. Raj asks Stuart who would win in a battle between Billy the Kid and the White Wizard of the North. Stuart says, if he answers, he will be robbing them of the fun they'd have discovering it for themselves at merely $24.95 per pack. Raj immediately answers that he will take one, and then Howard says he wants one too. Leonard tells them he hates all of them and himself and tells Stuart to make it three. Stuart says he will go and pack up the items for the guys, quietly telling himself it is like Shooting fish in a barrel|shooting nerds in a barrel as he walks towards the cash register. At Sheldon and Leonard's apartment after the comic book store trip, Leonard asks Sheldon whether he can talk to him about something awkward. Sheldon says he already knows what this comment is about and answers since Leonard has been facing a standstill at work, he is considering whether he should abandon his research and focus on teaching. Sheldon answers with a big yes and suggests Leonard consider changing his discipline into the humanities or history. He adds that one of the perks of teaching history is he does not have to create things; he just needs to memorize facts and parrot them back, so he can have fun with that. Leonard says no and tells him that Stuart is interested in Amy. Sheldon interrupts with "of course Amy is interesting" and tells Leonard that, at the age of 14, Amy severed the webbing between her own toes. Leonard ignores that statement and says Stuart wants to know if Sheldon is fine with him asking Amy out. Sheldon replied that he is not sure how to respond, since he does not own Amy, and you cannot own a person. He went back to the history topic and quizzes Leonard on historical facts about how emancipation proclamation|President Lincoln freed the slaves in 1863. Irritated, Leonard does not play along and tells Sheldon he will just tell Stuart it is okay to ask Amy out. Sheldon tells Leonard that his question is moot since there is no way a noted neurobiologist such as Amy would find an "impoverished peddler of picture books" such as Stuart appealing. He mentions again how Amy performed surgery on her own feet using only nitrous oxide from cans of whipped cream as anesthesia. Leonard says all right and, just for the record, that he checked out Sheldon's response regarding the matter. Sheldon said he is fine with it and again brings up the issue of what to do with a washed-up experimental physicist. Leonard says he is not washed-up, but Sheldon dismisses the matter by saying that a lot of people love Leonard and would like to help him but they cannot, until Leonard admits to the problem first. Meanwhile, at Penny's apartment, the girls are hanging out. Penny tells them that they have "killed" (finished) the bottle of wine. Amy says she only had half a glass and Bernadette says she did not have any. Penny tells them to not judge her and asks them what they want to do, suggesting going to the movies, dancing, or laying down for a little bit (clearing her throat). Amy suggested they play Travel Twister (game)|Twister. Bernadette says she is not sure of that so Amy tells them she has spent many evenings enjoying this game and that she is sure the game is more exciting if played with other people. Amy adds that they can play "shirts versus skins|shirts and skins" and calls dibs on shirts. Suddenly, her phone buzzes so she walks to the couch to check her text message. As she does, Bernadette tells Penny that she is too small to play Twister, go on roller coasters, or sit with her feet touching the ground. She said she hopes her mother enjoyed those prenatal cigarettes. Penny dismisses her by saying her mother smoked marijuana|pot while carrying her, but she turned out just fine. Just then her eyes see a bottle on top of her refrigerator and she rejoices that she has peach schnapps and goes over to get it. Amy looks at her phone and says something happened: she thinks a boy likes her. Bernadette comes over to the couch and reads the text Amy received from Stuart asking her out for a coffee sometime. Penny smiles and says that, underneath all the layers of wool and polyester, Amy is a vixen. Amy looks flattered, but Bernadette asks what Amy will do about it and whether Stuart knows that Amy has a boyfriend. Penny interrupts and says that Amy does not have a boyfriend, but she has a Sheldon. She asks whether Amy likes Stuart. Amy says she does not know, but notes that Stuart is nice and funny, and has an indication of an overactive thyroid gland which she thinks is "hot". Penny suggests that they all love Sheldon, but Amy has been with him for over a year now and, if it is not going anywhere, it would not hurt for her to look around. Bernadette agrees with Penny since Sheldon and Amy are not engaged like she and Howard are. Penny tells Bernadette that even engaged people can look around too since there are lots of options out there. At the comic book store, Sheldon and Leonard enter to find a different awkward geek at the counter. Sheldon asks the guy where Stuart is and he said Stuart is out. Sheldon asks the guy who he is and he answers that his name is Dale and that Stuart left him in charge. Leonard wonders about that and Dale says he does not get it either. Leonard approaches and tells Dale he would like to return his "Wild West and Witches" expansion pack. Dale says he does not do returning|returns since they are "so hard". Leonard is okay with this fact and asks him when Stuart will be back. Dale does not know and says Stuart is out for coffee with a girl. Sheldon suddenly announces that he is wrong. Leonard asks him if he is okay and Sheldon looks at Leonard and repeats the question "Am I okay?" He then announces that he is on a lifelong trajectory that could get him a Nobel Prize and cities named after him. He adds that all four of his wisdom teeth do not need extraction and his bowel movements are orderly. He repeats Leonard's question once more to dismiss the notion behind it but looks quite unsure of himself. Dale interrupts by saying he is okay too, laughing awkwardly. '' "Wild West and Witches" expansion pack.]] At Sheldon and Leonard's apartment, the guys are playing the "Wild West and Witches" expansion pack. Sheldon is wearing a white cowboy hat, boots, and spurs. He plays the "Flaming Spittoon" card and spits into a spittoon afterwards. He expresses his disappointment that neither of the guys dressed up according to the theme of the card like he did, since this time is the first time they are playing the game. Howard tells him they are not wearing cowboy hats, and the guys agree Sheldon looks ridiculous now, just as he did the time they played with the "Satanimals" pack and Sheldon dressed up as the "Beelzebobcat". Sheldon tells them to continue playing. Leonard indicates that the guys should go easy on Sheldon since Amy was out with Stuart. Howard expresses his mock disbelief that Sheldon's technique of "condescension and no sex" renders him unable to hold on to a woman. Sheldon replies by wryly asking whether they are women at a quilting bee or men playing a fantasy card game set in a mystical frontier town. Howard apologizes and they continue the game. After Leonard plays the "Hocus Pocus Pocahontas" card, Sheldon suddenly comments that the three of them are the ones obsessed with Amy and Stuart, so they should ask themselves who is really being ridiculous, standing up and jangling the spurs on his boots as he walks to the refrigerator. They reply in unison that it is still Sheldon. The next day, at the university cafeteria, Raj enters carrying a tin box of the special edition|deluxe set of "Wild West and Witches", which has been signed and numbered. Leonard complains that they just bought the regular one. Howard gets excited to find a sheriff's badge which Raj reveals can double as a wand. Leonard gets excited that it also has a hologram and takes the wand and asks Sheldon if he is seeing this thing, but Sheldon is on his laptop computer|laptop saying he is in The Matrix (franchise)|The Matrix so he sees everything. Leonard peeks at the screen and expresses his disbelief that Sheldon "friend"ed Stuart on Facebook. Howard says he thought Sheldon did not like Facebook anymore, but Sheldon says he is a fan of anything that replaces human interaction. Raj implies that Sheldon is just checking up on how Stuart's date with Amy went. Sheldon, looking at Stuart's status, says he does not care if someone shared a pumpkin latte with a "dynamite lady". Raj says he is so full of it. Sheldon tells him he can believe whatever he wants and presses a key on his laptop and announces that he has un"friend"ed Raj. Leonard tells Sheldon to acknowledge his feelings for Amy, that he does not want her going out with other men, so Sheldon un"friend"s Leonard too. Howard suggests Sheldon go "old-school" and challenge Stuart to a fight, since girls like that stuff, resulting in Sheldon un"friend"ing Howard too. Leonard says that since Sheldon has now un"friend"ed all of them, he needs to use the laptop since he wants to buy that "Wild West and Witches" collectors tin. Meanwhile, at Penny's apartment, Sheldon knocks on Penny's door but, before he can call out her name, she calls from inside "Who do we love?", so there is the usual triple-exchange of knocking and calling of Penny's name, with a chant of "Who do we love?" from Penny before she finally opens the door and lets him in. She asks him what is the matter and he says he wants to ask her out on a date. Penny appears shocked. Sheldon repeats his question and adds that they can go to dinner, dancing, and maybe take in a prize fight. Penny asks in a disbelieving tone whether Sheldon is trying to make Amy jealous. Sheldon denies it and wonders why everyone is so obsessed with Amy and Stuart and whether or not they are having more pumpkin lattes or having intercourse tonight. Penny tells him to listen to her, explaining to him that playing games is not going to help him win Amy back. Sheldon says he is not trying to win Amy back, looks down, and quickly asks, out of his curiosity, what would be a way to get her back. So Penny tells him a story about a guy she liked, but never told him how she felt and he started going out with someone else. She has come to regret it ever since. Penny asks whether Sheldon follows what she is trying to say and he says yes and that the guy is him. Penny says no, so he asks again if she is sure since that would explain why she is constantly at his apartment and her "baffling dalliance" with Leonard just so she can be near him. He also mentions how she calls him "sweetie" all the time. Penny said she calls everyone "sweetie" so Sheldon calls her a "tramp". Penny ignores him and tells him to strap on a pair (of testicles) and go talk to Amy. Sheldon does not get it and wonders if she is suggesting he strap on a pair of skates. Penny calls him "sweetie" and tells him he is so not the guy. Meanwhile, Amy and Stuart are at the movies. Stuart tells Amy she can just go back if she is bored but she says she is having a nice time. Stuart laughs and tells her to not patronize him. Sheldon suddenly barges into the row they were sitting in, greets Stuart, and sits next to Amy. Puzzled, she asks him what he is doing there. Sheldon explains that the thought of her sitting in a darkened theater with someone like Stuart is repellent. He adds "no offense" to Stuart. Stuart says "none taken", but notes that "repellent" is a strong word. Amy apologizes to Sheldon if this time is making him uncomfortable, but says that, given the current status of their relationship, she can be in any repellent situation she wants. Stuart begins to interrupt, but Sheldon tells him he is being rude so he goes back to being quiet. Amy asks Sheldon if there is anything else so he tells her he wants to change the paradigm of their relationship. Amy says she is listening. Sheldon begins by reminding her that nothing will change in terms of physical or otherwise. He says that he will no longer object if they do not refer to Amy as "not his girlfriend". Amy says it is interesting but tells him to try again without the quadruple negative. Sheldon tells her she is being impossible so she slides over to Stuart and says "Hi, Stuart", prompting Sheldon to say "fine" and ask her directly if she will be his girlfriend. Amy says "yes" and Sheldon notes "that is enough" and immediately stands up. He tells them to enjoy their date and gives Stuart a one dollar bill for his trouble, telling him to get himself a pack of Sour-Patch Kids. Amy smiles at Stuart and nods. .]] Later, after the date, Stuart and Amy walk toward her apartment. Stuart said that other than the fact that Amy has just upgraded her relationship with another guy, the date was nice. Amy thanks him for walking her to her door. Suddenly, Sheldon triple-knocks on Amy's door from the inside and called for her. She opened the door and Sheldon told them to wrap things up out there and closes the door. Amy and Stuart says goodnight to each other and hugged. Immediately, Sheldon yells from inside for Stuart to take the hint since Amy has already said goodnight, so he left. Amy enters her apartment and asks Sheldon how he got in there. Sheldon asked back whether that will be the kind of nagging he can expect now that she is his girlfriend. He says that it is a good thing he drew this thing up and took out from his bag The Relationship Agreement. He informs her that it has 31 pages of all the rights and responsibilities of him as the boyfriend and her as the girlfriend. Amy says that it is so romantic and he told her mutual indemnification always is. He told her to go through the Agreement as he sets up his notary stamps. Amy reads out Section 5 regarding hand-holding. The Agreement stated that hand-holding is prohibited unless either party is about to fall off a cliff, a precipice, or a ledge, as a hearty handshake after winning the Nobel Prize, or as moral support during flu shots. Amy complains that it is rather restrictive so Sheldon tells her she can get a lawyer if she wants. At Penny's apartment, the three girls are playing Twister. Amy reminds Penny that her right hand has to be on the red spot. Penny says she got it but drinks a glass of red wine instead. Amy spins the spinner and tells Bernadette to put her foot on the yellow spot. Bernadette can't reach the spot and tells them to play limbo (game)|limbo next, adding that no one beats her at limbo. There is a triple knock on the door followed by Sheldon calling for Penny, Amy, and Bernadette. Amy tells the girls that it is her boyfriend and tells Sheldon the door is open. Sheldon enters and tells Amy he got a splinter on his index finger. Amy stands up and asks Sheldon what he wants her to do about it. Sheldon says that, per The Relationship Agreement under the section "Boo-boos and Ouchies", this action is her responsibility. Amy tells herself that she should have gotten a lawyer and goes over to look at Sheldon's finger. Bernadette tells Amy that now only the two of them are playing, but Penny has dozed off and is snoring on the Twister mat with her legs tangled up with Bernadette's. Bernadette tries to wake her up, but she does not budge. She finally tells Penny that they are out of wine and Penny immediately sits up and tells her to drive. Credits * Guest starring: ** Kevin Sussman as Stuart Bloom ** Josh Brener as Dale * Teleplay: Bill Prady, Jim Reynolds & Steve Holland * Story: Chuck Lorre, Steven Molaro & David Goetsch Critics *The TV Critic: "The slow escalation of Sheldon and Amy's relationship takes another step forward. There was good and bad to this development. On the good side it was a believable acknowledgment of the status of their relationship. They spend enough time together that I can believe it would bother Sheldon to lose her attention. The way Sheldon handled the situation was entirely appropriate for who he is as well. The "Relationship Agreement" felt like a natural development and his disinterest in the physical is consistent. I thought Amy's reactions were appropriate too. She clearly wants more from him but will settle for now in an acknowledgment of her status as his girlfriend."The TV Critic's Review *The A.V. Club gave the episode a CThe Big Bang Theory: “The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition” - TV Club - The A.V. Club *IMDb user reviews Notes *'Title Reference:' The title comes from one of the cards in the "Wild West and Witches" expansion pack from the Mystic Warlords of Ka'a card game the guys are playing, the "Flaming Spittoon" card. It is a card played by Sheldon who, enthusiastic with the inaugural card game, wears a white cowboy's hat, a pair of boots and spurs, and even spits into a spittoon to symbolize the card. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. *This episode was watched by 15.05 million people with a rating of 5.3 (adults 18-49).Thursday Final Ratings: 'X Factor,' 'Big Bang Theory,' 'Private Practice' Adjusted Up; 'Bones' Adjusted Down; 'Beneath The Blue' Evaporates *This episode aired in Canada on November 21, 2011 with 3.868 million viewers and a weekly ranking of #1.Top Programs – Total Canada (English) November 14 - November 20, 2011 - BBM Canada *In the United Kingdom, the episode aired December 29, 2011."The Big Bang Theory" The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition (TV Episode 2011) - Release Info - IMDb *In Australia, it aired on January 23, 2012 with 1.641 million viewers.Monday 23 January 2012 - TV Tonight *Episode transcript https://bigbangtrans.wordpress.com/series-5-episode-10-the-flaming-spittoon-acquisition/ Costume Notes *Leonard wears his Ames Brothers "Wisdom" shirt (featuring an owl). *Sheldon wears his vintage Batman logo t-shirt. Trivia *Sheldon is shown to be quite jealous, a big emotional reaction that is unlike him, showing he does care for Amy. *Stuart seeks Leonard's help to see Sheldon's reaction regarding his intention of asking Amy out, instead of asking Sheldon himself. He also asked Leonard for advice when he was dating Penny. *Sheldon now has The Roommate Agreement and The Relationship Agreement. *All of Sheldon's wisdom teeth are still intact and don't need to be extracted. In [Germany he also says, that his digestion was as punctual as a train in Germany. Although German trains are known for not being punctual! *Bernadette could not go on the roller coaster or have her feet touch the ground when sitting on a chair due to her height. She blames her mother's smoking and_pregnancy|prenatal smoking. *A new minor character, Dale, is introduced in this episode. He later appears again in "The Tangible Affection Proof" (S6E16).'' *Amy thinks comic books are "lame-o". *Amy severed the webbing between her own toes when she was 14. *Penny thinks it is okay for engagement|engaged people to still look around for other people. *Amy used to play ''Travel Twister alone. *The two expansion packs to the Mystic Warlords of Ka'a mentioned in this episode is the "Wild West and Witches" and "Satanimals". *Howard refuses to wear a cowboy hat because he thinks they are 'ridiculous', even though he wore one in "The Electric Can Opener Fluctuation" (S3E1). Although he seems to have matured since his engagement to Bernadette. *Leonard's shock at Sheldon friending Stuart on Facebook indicates that none of them added Stuart as their friend on their Facebook. *Sheldon has access into Amy's apartment, without her knowledge. *There are 31 pages in Sheldon and Amy's Relationship Agreement. *When the Mystic Warlords of Ka'a game was first introduced in "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary" (S3E5), Sheldon found it very easy as he knew all the cards and could tell which ones people had from the ones already played. He does not have that problem in this episode, likely as he is unfamiliar with the new cards in the "Wild West and Witches" pack. *From the Facebook page on Sheldon's laptop screen, Stuart's last name is Bloom while Sheldon's profile picture was the picture Bernadette took during "The Ornithophobia Diffusion" (S5E9) of him with Lovey-Dovey. The full name Stuart Bloom is confirmed in the lines in the later episode "The Mommy Observation" (S7E18). *Penny tells Sheldon the story of how she felt after "the guy she really liked" found a new girl, and how she regretted breaking up with him. Here is a reference to her having dated Leonard, and more evidence that she believes she made a mistake. *Penny's descent into alcoholism continues. *In "The Pirate Solution" (S3E4), Sheldon notes, "Since their relationship became carnal, Penny has upgraded his designated term of endearment, thus distinguishing him from those she calls sweetie, usually in an attempt to soften a thinly-veiled insult. ... Although, sometimes, she omits the veil entirely." But, in this episode, Sheldon seems to have forgotten her propensity to call everyone sweetie (which she promptly rectifies), as he explains Penny's interactions with him, perceived or otherwise, "Your constant presence in my apartment, that baffling dalliance with Leonard just to be near me, the way you call me sweetie all the time." * Sheldon asks Penny for a date to make Amy jealous, but Penny doesn't do it. Penny is also almost the only other girl that Sheldon knows. *Amy has her first visit to the comic bookstore. * Cards from the Mystic Warlords of Ka'a: Wild West and Witches expansion pack played and declared in this episode include: "Wild Bill Witchcock" (play on "witch" and Wild Bill Hickock), "Tribe of Abra-Comanches" (from abrakadabra, a phrase commonly associated with magic and magic tricks, and the Comanche Native American tribes), "Flaming Spittoon" (whereof Sheldon owns a probably non-flaming prop), "Creepy Tepee" (apparently, a tepee tent that is frightening), or "Hocus-Pocus Pocahontas" (from the phrase used to introduce magic tricks or deride the scientific rigor of something, and Disney's "Indian Princess" Pocahontas from the eponymous movie (or the real character that the Disney version is based on)). * Sheldon notarizes the contract between himself and Amy. This renders the contract null, as a notary cannot notarize contracts to which they are a party (as this defeats the purpose of a notary as a neutral witness). Sheldon should know this. * Sheldon also interrupts Amy's date in "The Earworm Reverberation" (S9E11) and both times advances his relationship with her. * Stuart has been used as a tool to promote both Sheldon and Amy and Leonard and Penny relationships by taking out the women in both couples. Goofs *Abraham Lincoln's Emancipation Proclamation in 1863 did not free all slaves; only a minority who lived in states that remained in rebellion against the federal government. Slaves everywhere were officially freed by the passage of the Thirteenth Amendment to the United States Constitution in 1865. As someone who is very insistent on accuracy, Sheldon should have known this fact. Quotes :Amy: I think a boy likes me! :Bernadette: Doesn't he know you have a boyfriend? :Penny: She doesn't have a boyfriend, she has a Sheldon. ---- :Sheldon: A date! You and me. :Sheldon: You call me sweetie all the time. :Penny: I call everyone sweetie. :Sheldon: You tramp! :Penny: Ugh... Look, Sheldon, all I'm saying is strap on a pair and go talk to Amy! :Sheldon: Strap on a pair? Of what? Skates? :Penny: Oh, sweetie, you are so not the guy. ---- :Leonard: Hey, can I talk to you about something? It's a little awkward. :Sheldon: I know what this is about. Given the professional standstill you're at, you're wondering if this is the appropriate time to abandon your research and focus on teaching. (pauses) Yes! And if I may suggest, consider changing discipline, to the humanities or perhaps history. One of the advantages of teaching history is that you don't have to create things, you know, you just have to remember stuffs that happened and then parrot it back. You can have fun with that. :Leonard: Yeah, that's not it! Stuart's kind of interested in Amy. :Sheldon: Well of course he is. She's very interesting. Did you know, when she was 14, she severed the webbing between her own toes? :Leonard: No! He wanted me to find out if you'd have a problem with him asking her out. :Sheldon: I'm not sure how to respond, Leonard. I don't own Amy. You can't own a person, at least not since...? :(Leonard stares at him) :Sheldon: 1863. When President Lincoln freed the...? :(Leonard looks fed up) :Sheldon: Slaves. Come on, Leonard. If you're gonna teach history, these are the kind of facts you'll have to know. :Leonard: You know what, never mind. I'm gonna tell him it's okay to ask her out. :Sheldon: The question is moot. There is no way that Stuart, an impoverished peddler of picture-books, would be at all appealing to Amy Farrah Fowler, a noted neurobiologist, capable of performing surgery on her own feet, with nothing but nitrous oxide from cans of whipped cream as anesthesia. :Leonard: Alright. For the record, I checked in with you to see how you'd feel about it. :Sheldon: Fine! The record shall so reflect. Now, getting back to the problem at hand what to do with a washed-up experimental physicist? ---- :Raj: Please, you're looking at Facebook to find out how their date went. :Sheldon: Really? You think I care if a man, what, shared a pumpkin latte with a dynamite lady? :Raj: You're so full of it. :Sheldon: You are free to believe whatever you like. And unfriend Rajesh Koothrappali! :Raj: You unfriended me? Seriously? :Howard: Oh, yeah, now he's gonna miss all those great updates like (imitating Raj's voice) "I can't believe I waited this long to make my own potpourri!" :Leonard: Sheldon, why don't you just acknowledge you have feelings for Amy and you don't want her going out with other men? :Sheldon: And unfriend Leonard Hofstadter! :Howard: Here's a radical thought. Go old school. Challenge Stuart to a fight. Ain't nothing makes the ladies hotter than two skinny white guys swatting at each other with their eyes closed. :Sheldon: And unfriend Howard Wolowitz! ---- :(Sheldon knocks on Penny's door three times) :Penny: Who do we love? :Sheldon: Penny. (knocks 3 times) :Penny: Who do we love? :Sheldon: Penny. (knocks 3 times) :Penny: Who do we love? :Sheldon: Penny. ---- :Penny: Oh god, are you trying to make Amy jealous? :Sheldon: No! Why is everyone so obsessed with Amy and Stuart, and whether or not they may be having more pumpkin lattes or intercourse tonight? :Penny: Ok, listen to me, playing games is not gonna help get Amy back. :Sheldon: I'm not trying to get her back! But out of curiosity, what is a way? ---- :Amy: Sheldon, what are you doing here? :Sheldon: The thought of you sitting in a darkened theater with a character like Stuart is repellent. No offense Stuart! :Stuart: None taken. Though, repellent, is kind of, kind of a strong word. :Amy: Um... sorry this causes you discomfort but based on the currently established parameters of our relationship, I can put myself in any repellent situation I want. :Stuart: Um...again... :Sheldon: Stuart, please, you're being rude. :Amy: Anything else? :Sheldon: I believe, I would like to alter the paradigm of our relationship. :Amy: I'm listening. :Sheldon: With the understanding that nothing changes whatsoever, physical or otherwise. I would not object to us no longer characterizing you as not my girlfriend. :Amy: Interesting... Now try it without the quadruple negative. :Sheldon: You're being impossible. :Amy: (at Stuart) Hi, Stuart. :Sheldon: Fine. Amy, will you be my girlfriend? :Amy: Yes. :Sheldon: Alright, that's enough about it. Sorry to interrupt. You two enjoy your date. ---- :Stuart: So, other than you taking your relationship to the next level with another guy, this was nice! :Amy: Yes, well, thanks for seeing me to my door. :Stuart: Oh, you're welcome. :Sheldon: (triple knock) Amy! (triple knock) Amy! (triple knock) Amy! :(Amy opens the door) :Sheldon: Let's wrap things up out there! :(Sheldon closes the door) :Amy: Umm... Good night Stuart! :Stuart: Good night! :(they hug) :Sheldon: Take a hint Stuart, the lady said good night! ---- :Amy: How did you get into my apartment? :Sheldon: Wow! Is that the kind of nagging I can expect now that you're my girlfriend? ---- :Bernadette: We should play limbo next. No one beats me at limbo! ---- :Amy: That's so romantic... :Sheldon: Mutual indemnification always is. ---- :Sheldon: (knocks 3 times) Penny. (knocks 3 times) Amy. (knocks 3 times) Bernadette. :Amy: That's my boyfriend. (to Sheldon) It's open! :Sheldon: (enters the apartment) I got a splinter. :Amy: (stands up straight) What do you want me to do about it? :Sheldon: Relationship Agreement Section 4: Boo-boos and Ouchies you have to take care of it. :Amy: I should've gotten a lawyer. ---- :Bernadette: Penny, we're out of red wine! :Penny: You should probably drive. Video Gallery THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Flaming-Spittoon-Acquisition-Season-5-Episode-10.jpg|Amy meets Stuart at the comic bookstore as Sheldon looks on, unaware of Stuart's intentions. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Flaming-Spittoon-Acquisition-Season-5-Episode-10-2.jpg|Leonard questions Sheldon if he is fine with Stuart asking Amy out. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Flaming-Spittoon-Acquisition-Season-5-Episode-10-5.jpg|Sheldon wears a cowboy hat and boots with the guys as they play Mystic Warlords of Ka'a. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Flaming-Spittoon-Acquisition-Season-5-Episode-10-6.jpg|Sheldon and the guys play "Wild West and Witches". THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Flaming-Spittoon-Acquisition-Season-5-Episode-10-3.jpg|Amy and Bernadette look at the former's phone to see a message from Stuart. Penny1.png|Penny thinks Amy is a little vixen. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Flaming-Spittoon-Acquisition-Season-5-Episode-10-4.jpg|Penny tells the girls Amy doesn't have a boyfriend, but she has a Sheldon. Sheldon1.png|Sheldon frowns at the idea of challenging Stuart to a fight, like Howard suggested. Amy&Stuart.png|Amy and Stuart go on their date. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Flaming-Spittoon-Acquisition-Season-5-Episode-10-7.jpg|Amy and Stuart are interrupted by Sheldon after their date. Tbbt S5 ep 10.jpg|Sheldon finally asking Amy to be his girlfriend. Sheldon&amy.jpg|Amy reading out the terms in the Relationship Agreement as Sheldon prepares his notary stamps. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Shamy.png|Sheldon telling Amy that playing harp is not cool either as she called comic books "lame-o". Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Sheldon at the comic book store.png|Sheldon coming to the realization that he is not fine with Amy going out with Stuart. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Sheldon.png|Sheldon checking out Stuart's Facebook post on his date with Amy. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Stuart.png|Stuart is interested in Amy. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Penny and Bernadette.png|Bernadette telling Amy how she is too small for Twister, roller coaster, and touching her feet on the floor while sitting on a chair. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Penny.png|Penny telling Sheldon of her feelings for Leonard. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Leonard.png|Leonard telling Sheldon that Stuart is interested in Amy and wants to ask her out. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Leonard, Howard, Raj.png|Leonard, Howard and Raj discussing the new "Wild West and Witches" expansion pack. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Howard.png|Howard suggesting Sheldon should challenge Stuart to a fight the old school way. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Howard at the comic book store.png|Howard talking about how expansion packs are for losers. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 University Cafetaria 1.png|Howard, Raj, and Leonard obsessing over the sheriff's badge/wand. TBbt S5 Ep 10 Travel Twister Battle.png|Penny, Amy, and Bernadette playing Travel Twister. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Date-crashing.png|Sheldon strapping on a pair and date-crashing Amy and Stuart at the movies. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Boo boos and ouchies.png|Amy having to fulfill Section 4 on "Boo-boos and Ouchies" by taking care of Sheldon's splinter. The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition -2.jpg| Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Strap on a pair.png|Sheldon asking Penny out on a date to make Amy jealous. Tbbt Sheldon, Leonard and Dale.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard at the comic book store only to find Dale at the counter instead of Stuart. tbbt season 5 the flaming spittoon acquisition.jpg|Leonard asking Sheldon if he is okay after finding out from Dale that Stuart is out with Amy. Posse1.jpg|Penny has red (wine). Lighter.jpg|Will you be my girlfriend? vanity 367.png|Chuck Lorre Productions, #367. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Shamy Category:Amy has a date Category:Stuart Category:Movies Category:Mystic Warlords of Ka'a Category:Articles With Videos Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Relationships Category:Transcripts Category:Series 5 episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:Amy's 21 appearances (Season 5) Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stuart has a Date